Secretos en la lluvia
by khalessi
Summary: Tras un asesinato, el periodista Lyon se sumerge en una serie de historias y secretos que nunca se habían desvelado hasta el momento. Todos fueron escondidos detrás de la lluvia que sucumbe el lugar de los hechos. Espero que les guste ! ::
1. Prologo 1

**¡Hola lectores! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic. Espero que le guste y no sean demasiado duros conmigo que acabo de empezar.**

**Sasori le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y los demas chicos que iran apareciendo estan inspirados en personajes suyos (Akatsuki y personajes de Naruto) les dejo descubrir qual es qual.**

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales del tren en el que viajaba Lyon. Todo lo observaba con sus ojos negros que hacían juego con su pelo negro liso que la corriente gélida despeinaba continuamente.

Se dirigía hacía las afueras de Londres, a una mansión donde vivía un hombre muy rico y conocido por las grandes finanzas que llevaba a cabo y era llamado "Escorpión" ya que su nombre japonés era difícil de pronunciar o eso decían.

La brusca parada del tren lo sacó de sus pensamientos; cogió sus maletas, salió del tren y abrió el paraguas. La mansión se hallaba lejos de la estación, por eso uno de los mayordomos del propietario le vino a buscar. Era alto, incluso más que él, de piel blanca, pelo blanco y ojos grises que recordaban el cielo de esa tarde lluviosa.

Se acercó a él y le saludó respetuosamente:

- Buenas tardes, señor Lyon. Mi nombre es Jake, yo seré quien lo llevé hasta la mansión-dijo inclinado un poco la cabeza-permítame sus maletas.-le dijo acompañándolo hasta el coche situado en el exterior del recinto.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron a la gran mansión de estilo barroco que tenía dos pisos y un enorme jardín. Se adentraron a la casa de inmediato y el mayordomo le acompañó hasta la habitación donde iba a quedarse; era confortable, cálida y bien iluminada, con las paredes empapeladas con papel naranja tirando para rojo y una cama de sábanas blancas que aparentaba ser muy cómoda.

Cuando hubo dejado el mayordomo sus maletas le acompañó hasta el gran despacho del propietario, todo de rojo, con una alfombra persa en el suelo y una gran mesa en el centro de caoba con una taza de té rojo encima de ésta. El propietario se encontraba sentado enfrente de la mesa en un sillón marrón de piel; le sorprendió mucho ver al famoso "Escorpión" en persona porque no era tal y como se lo había imaginado; aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era y era más bajo que su mayordomo, tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos marrones, vestía un traje muy elegante negro con una corbata roja en medio sujeta por una piedra que parecía un rubí.

Le miró y se presentó:

-Soy el señor Akai o Escorpión, pero llámeme como usted quiera, me alegro de conocerlo y le agradezco que haya venido hasta aquí para hacerme esta entrevista. Mejor será que lo hablemos durante la cena ahora querrá acomodarse en su habitación.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por dejar quedarme en su mansión y ahora si me disculpa me retiró a mi habitación- contestó y salió del despacho acompañado del mayordomo hasta su dormitorio:

-Cuando la cena esté hecha le avisaré-le informó Jake.

-Gracias-le agradeció él.

Cerró la puerta cuando se hubo ido el mayordomo y se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos quedándose dormido profundamente.

La voz de Jake lo despertó:

-Señor la cena está lista cuando se haya desperezado baje, por favor- dijo con una sonrisa burlona porque le había quitado el sueño.

-De acuerdo-contestó un poco molesto por haberlo sacado del sueño.

Eran las nueve de la noche había dormido durante tres horas seguidas, se notaba que estaba cansado del viaje, se levantó y bajó al comedor; era una sala grande con una mesa en el centro parada con un montón de delicias encima, aunque había una mezcla de comida occidental y japonesa. Se sentó junto al propietario y otra mujer rubia que ahora le sonreía afablemente, de ojos azules muy bellos, con el pelo recogido con un moño y vestida con un traje azul muy bonito.

El propietario le dio la bienvenida al comedor:

-Bienvenido a la mansión de los Akasuna. Esta mujer es Rose una prima mía que viene a visitarme de vez en cuando y el único familiar que tengo y este es Luke mi otro fiel mayordomo y jardinero-presentando con una sonrisa a los dos. El otro mayordomo también era alto como el anterior, pero él tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

-Encantada-le saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Encantado, si necesita cualquier cosa hágamelo saber, por favor- le dijo Luke. Y dicho esto se pusieron ha cenar todos.

Cuando todos hubieron acabado: Jake se fue a la cocina, Luke salió a sacar la basura, Rose también salió ya que entonces ya no llovía y Lyon y el propietario se quedaron charlando en el comedor:

-¿Le gusta su trabajo de periodista?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, desde que era pequeño lo he querido ser, ahora que lo menciona, ¿Cuándo le gustaría que hiciéramos la entrevista?, porqué si usted está muy ocupado con las finanzas…-le preguntó preocupado.

-Mañana mismo si lo desea, por mi no hay problema.-le contestó a Lyon.

-A las diez lo tendré todo preparado.-le explicó él.

Entonces salió Jake de la cocina y dejó el té y el periódico del propietario encima del escritorio de su despacho como cada noche antes de que subiera él y volvió a la cocina para continuar con sus tareas.

Pasados cinco minutos Luke y Rose entraron por la puerta diciendo que había comenzado a llover de nuevo. Luke entró a la cocina junto a Jake y el propietario subió a su habitación dejando a Rose y Lyon solos en el comedor justo cuando el reloj tocó las diez en punto.

A las diez y cinco, Rose se despidió del chico y subió a la habitación; pero al llegar las diez y diez ella bajó y dijo:

-Iba a decirle buenas noches al señor, pero no me abre la puerta-le comentó a Lyon.

Avisaron los mayordomos que se hallaban en la cocina, todos subieron arriba y Luke abrió la puerta.

Rose chilló al ver a "Escorpión"en el suelo y sin moverse, Lyon se acercó y le buscó el pulso, había muerto. Con cara de terror se giró hacía Jake:

-Llama a la policía y una ambulancia- dijo aún conmocionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

3


	2. Prologo 2

Todos estaban sentados en el sofá del comedor cuando la policía llegó. Se llevaban el cuerpo para saber la causa de la muerte, cuando entonces vino el inspector; a Lyon le pareció demasiado joven para estar investigando muertes, pero tenía buena presencia lo que hizo que todos se calmasen un poco. Todo lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules acompañados por una melena rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Se dirigió a todos los presentes:

-Soy el inspector Axel Lyant encargado de este caso. Les haré unas preguntas para saber como sucedió.-comenzó a decir el inspector-la víctima parece ser el señor Akai de 34 años que se encontraba en su habitación solo en la hora de la muerte-añadió.

Le sonó el teléfono, le pasaron la información y luego siguió con la explicación:

-La hora aproximada de la muerte fue de las diez hasta las diez y cuarto, fue

provocado por veneno de pez globo que se hallaba en las puntas de las páginas del periódico, que se encontraba en su mesa.-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-los únicos que estaban aquí a la hora de la muerte eran: los dos mayordomos, la señorita Rose, prima del propietario,…perdone, ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Lyon, periodista y me encomendaron hacer una entrevista al señor Akai.-respondió este.

-Dicho esto díganme que hacían cada uno de ustedes antes de la cena-preguntó seriamente.

-Jake y yo estábamos haciendo los preparativos para hacer la cena.-se defendió Luke.

-Yo estaba comprando los ingredientes para la cena-agregó Rose.

-Y yo estaba durmiendo en mi dormitorio-respondió Lyon.

-Muy bien-dijo el inspector-ahora explíquenme todo lo que pasó después de la cena.

-Jake se fue a la cocina, Rose salió a tomar el aire y poco después también salió Luke a sacar la basura y yo me quedé charlando con el propietario y creo que eran las diez menos diez-cogió aire y siguió- luego Jake le subió el té y el periódico al despacho y cuando bajó entraron Luke y Rose por la puerta porqué había comenzado a llover.-hizo una pausa y continuó-a las diez subió el propietario a su habitación, pero tiempo después, Rose que había subido a las habitaciones, bajó y me dijo que le ayudará a abrir la puerta, avisamos a los mayordomos y todos subimos. Cuando abrimos la puerta estaba muerto en el suelo y serían más o menos las diez y diez-añadió para acabar la explicación.

Asbel se lo apuntaba todo en la libreta para que no se le escapara ningún detalle sobre la explicación que Lyon le había dado.

-Ahora por favor acompáñenme arriba-les pidió a ellos.

Todos le siguieron a lo largo de las escaleras hasta el gran despacho. Se acercó a las ventanas y vio que estaban cerradas pero que los clavos de estas estaban mal puestos, con manchas negras en las puntas y que había espacios un poco más anchos de lo normal entre la ventana y el marco. En ese momento las ventanas se encontraban cerradas y entonces la puerta también. Bajaron abajo y salieron al exterior, sin embargo aún llovía y salieron con paraguas. Vio que la distancia del suelo al segundo piso era considerable, pero entonces vio una escalera en el interior del garaje que parecía lo suficientemente larga como para llegar hasta allí; tenía pintura negra en los laterales. Se giró y se dirigió a los demás:

-¿Por qué esta escalera esta manchada?

-Porque esta mañana tuve que darle una mano de pintura a la pared de fuera del garaje, pero luego llovió y se estropeó todo además cuando revisé las herramientas me faltaba un poco de cinta aislante, pero no tiene importancia.-contestó Luke.

-Ya veo.

Lyon miraba a Rose porque aún estaba triste por lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta de que llevaba guantes:

-¿Rose que tienes frío? Como veo que te has puesto guantes…-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ah esto, sí es que tenía frío en las manos.-respondió ella.

Todos volvieron adentro y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Asbel: la puerta y las ventanas cerradas, los clavos de la ventana con manchas, la escalera con pintura…entonces volvió a mirarlos a todos uno a uno atentamente y la solución le vino a la cabeza.

-Por fin he encontrado la solución a este asesinato-dijo con una mirada de triunfador.

Todos intentaron escuchar atentamente a la explicación:

-El asesino entró por la ventana y para hacer eso antes quitó las tuercas que aguantaban la ventana y puso cinta aislante para que la ventana aguantara hasta la hora del crimen. Llegadas las diez menos cinco Jake subió el té y el periódico al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí; cuando él bajaba, el asesino entraba con la escalera por la ventana y ponía el veneno en las hojas porque sabía que el propietario cuando pasaba las páginas se chupaba la punta del dedo índice para separar las hojas-hizo una pausa y siguió con la explicación.

-Al estar en el despacho se dio cuenta que faltaban dos minutos para las diez ya que sabía que él subiría a esa hora, entonces salió corriendo por la ventana y con la prisa clavó mal los clavos hiriéndose a si mismo con ellos y el martillo.-cogió aire y continuó.

-Entonces bajó y se manchó las manos con la pintura de la escalera; la pintura se había corrido, pero con la lluvia quedaría disimulado. Entonces intentó ocultar rápidamente las pruebas de sus manos y entró en la casa tranquilamente. Y además el veneno es muy caro y solo podía haberlo comprado alguien muy próximo al propietario y que antes había ido a comprar.

Cuando hubo acabado todos miraron a Rose y se sorprendieron.

-Por favor, señorita Rose quítese los guantes-pidió a la chica.

Ella sin otro remedio se los quitó y dejó al descubierto las manchas de pintura y las heridas que se había hecho con los clavos.

-Rose, ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Jake.

-Porque el padre de él era el preferido del abuelo y con la excusa de decir que mi padre tiraba el dinero en apuestas que nunca ganaba, lo desheredó y todo su fortuna fue a parar a manos de el padre de mi primo y que él heredó; lo maté porque no creía justo lo que hizo el abuelo.

Al día siguiente la esposaron y se la llevaron para juzgarla. Pocos días después se publicó en el periódico todo lo sucedido:

"_EL CASO DEL ESCORPIÓN Y EL PEZ GLOBO"_

_SE RESUELVE EL MISTERIOSO ASESINATO DEL FAMOSO FINANCIERO ESCORPIÓN A MANOS DE SU PRIMA POR DINERO._

_Por Lyon Aurion._

_El pasado sábado a las diez de la noche fue asesinado, en la mansión de los Akai, el financiero rico Sasori Akai, apodado Escorpión. La causa de la muerte fue veneno de pez globo situado en las puntas de las páginas de su periódico cuando estaba en su despacho. El comisario de la comisaría del centro de Londres, Axel Lyant, se encargó de investigar el caso, de lograr resolverlo y de atrapar a la culpable, Rose L. Akai, que parece ser que lo asesino por una herencia que le correspondía a ella también. La joven acusada fue condenada a 20 años de prisión y libertad provisional con cargos. Los testigos de su resolución fueron el periodista Lyon Aurion, autor de este artículo, y los mayordomos, Jake Myllan y Luke Nukem, actuales propietarios de la mansión y su fortuna gracias a el testamento encontrado entre los libros de su despacho._

_ No nos imaginábamos que nos dejaría todo esto de herencia ni que esto ocurriría nunca, lo queríamos mucho al señor Akai. nos aseguraba uno de ellos._

Todos creyeron que la pesadilla había acabado, pero eso, solo fue el principio.

3


	3. Chapter 1

**¡En este capítulo comienza la verdadera trama de la historia y con mucho humor espero que les guste!**

La gran mansión era invadida por el silencio, solo se oían las ramas y la lluvia golpear las ventanas. Hacía un año desde que el propietario les dejó. La tristeza invadía sus pensamientos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.

Luke se dirigió hacía ella y la abrió. Delante suyo, como una aparición fantasmal, había una persona encapuchada y una mujer de bellos rasgos que lo miraba fijamente. Ella le tendió el paraguas que llevaba, le dijo algo en japonés y entraron al salón. Luke se quedó sin palabras hasta Jake llegó a la puerta.

¿Ocurre algo Luke?-le miraba extrañado ya que él estaba pálido.

E….en…el…comedor- dijo señalando la puerta del comedor- ¡Un tío raro y una japonesa!

Ambos se dirigieron al salón caminado poco a poco. Luke llevaba el paraguas de la chica en la mano, no para sujetarlo, sino como arma y Jake cogió un palo de golf que no se sabe de donde lo había sacado. Mientras abrían la puerta, la chica ayudaba a quitarse la capa al chico y dejaba mostrar su pelo rojo y sus ojos marrones. Luke se había desmallado y el otro permanecía quieto como una estatua y en estado de shock. El chico pelirrojo lo miró con expresión seria.

Un té, rápido. –les ordenó.

A Jake le vino un escalofrío a la espalda y tras exclamar "sí, señor" cogió a Luke y se metieron en la cocina. Sudaba mucho y respiraba muy rápido como si estuviera cansado. Esos rasgos solo se los había visto a una persona: su difunto amo.

Es imposible debe ser un mellizo o algo parecido, él está muerto.-se repetía a si mismo sin cesar.

Cuando se hubo calmado sentó en una silla al desmayado y le dio dos bofetadas para despertarlo. El pobre Luke se despertó como pudo balanceándose hacía los lado por los golpes recibidos.

Ese…era…- murmuró Luke cuando despertó.

Sí, eso creo.-contestó el otro que había comenzado ha hacer el té. Pero fueron

Interrumpidos por la chica que había entrado.

Daos prisa.

Desde el principio la chica les había resultado familiar que acompañaba a su supuesto señor.

Perdone señorita, acaso ese chico es…- preguntó Jake.

Ella se paró en seco y se giró con cara seria.

Haced el té- y se fue dando un portazo y entró en el comedor.

¿Ocurre algo Hikari?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

¿Cuándo les dirás la verdad?- le soltó ella bruscamente.

No te preocupes por eso.

Pero desaparecer durante un año…

Hikari, uno de tus errores es preocuparte demasiado por las cosas que ya estan resueltas.- le interrumpió él.

Ella iba a responder cuando entaron los dos mayordomos con el té rojo.

Sentaros por favor- les dijo a ambos, cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo.

¿Esperamos a alguien?- les preguntó la chica.

Los mayordomos fueron a abrir, Luke con el paraguas en la mano.

Luke, ¿Qué haces con eso en la mano?- le preguntó el otro.

Nunca se sabe, alo mejor se nos aparece otra persona muerta y una persona rara que no sepas que dice.

Tenían sudor por todo el cuerpo y el corazón les iba a cien. Abrieron la puerta poco a poco…

Qué os pasa se os ve un poco estresados.-dijo Lyon con una sonrisita.

Creíamos que eras otra persona.-suspiraron los dos calmados.

Cuando estaban en el recibidor ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación: tenían un muerto revivido en el salón y Lyon no lo sabía. Ambos se miraron con cara de terror y pensaron: " ¡Mierda! "

Espera aquí Lyon, ahora volvemos- dijo Jake nervioso cuando entró en el salón.

Lyon no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió entrar en el salón.

¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?- Preguntó quedándose helado ante la escena del comedor. Los dos mayordomos estaban cogiendo de cada brazo a Sasori intentando meterlo en un tipo de armario y una chica de pie indiferente a la situación.

Ah, si es el periodista- dijo Sasori metiendole una hostia a cada uno para que lo soltaran.

¿Pero…él no…estaba mu…muerto?- dijo con el shock y señalando con el índice al pelirrojo.

No te desmayes- suplicó Jake, pero era demasiado tarde porque permanecía en el suelo pálido.

- Mañana lo explicaré todo- dijo fumándose su pipa de hojas de cacao.

Hikari se acercó a Lyon y lo estiró de las orejas para despertarlo.

Por fin te despiertas bella durmiente- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Preparadle una habitación a Lyon y a Hikari.-ordenó él.

Y un baño también.- les dijo la chica.

Bien pues…-Jake se levantó y se dirigió al piso superior-Esperadme dos minutos- el chico entró en el baño.

Luke se fue a la cocina seguido por Lyon que le ayudaría en la cena mientras Jake preparaba el baño.

El pelirrojo observaba el fuego que quemaba lentamente la leña mientras expiraba la gran bocanada de humo de su pipa. El silencio predominaba el salón hasta que la relajada voz de la chica le preguntó algo.

Sasori… ¿Crees que funcionará?¿No salimos demasiado pronto?- lo miró preocupada con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho.

No te preocupes Hikari…-rió un poco y miró a la chica con la mirada relajada-Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Se ducharon, cenaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y reinó la calma en la mansión. La habitación de la chica estaba oscura y en silencio ya que ella adoraba la tranquilidad. Oyó un ruido pero no le prestó atención y pensó: "Será mi imaginación".


End file.
